I Got You
by CcSoRaw
Summary: Just A One-Shot Of The Lovely SwanQueen Pair.Warning!G!P Character,You Deserve To Know Ahead Of Time,So I Am Respectfully Giving You Heads Up Just In Case Your Not Into That.


**A/N - Hey All,I Am Not Sure How I Did With This Story I Just Really Hope You Enjoy It,If Not Feel Free To Leave Your Re**

 **WARNING:G!P Character,Foul** **Language/Strong Profanity** , **And Drug Use!**

 **Narrator**

Regina Swan-Mills,wife of Emma Swan,was in her bed ,reading one of her favorite books,relaxed after an awesome bath from a long day from work pauses her reading,placing her bookmark at the chapter she was left on after hearing her home door slam,with stomping coming up each step,sitting up when her angry looking wife is red with anger,facial expression shown of hurt,frustration,exhaustion,worry lines shown making her heart rises from the place she was last seated at,walking up towards her wife wanting to make conversation.

"Hey babe,you feeling okay?"

Emma sighs while taking off her suit coat,hanging it up in the closet,then loosening her work tie,attempting to take it off,having a rough time doing it successfully ,until her wife stops her ,to take over her place unloosing the tie for her,making it easier.

"No babe,my boss is such a fucking ass,I'd love to take over his position just to turn the tables around treating his ungrateful ass like he's been treating me,he literally demands me these responsibilities I've never been giving all the years I've worked for him before,but he just throws them on me last minute,of course me being a kiss ass not trying to loose my job I handle those responsibilities,complete my tasks like he asked,but when I finally completed all that he asked,I head to his office keeping him updated right?"

Regina nods her head while wrapping her arms around her wife's neck,waiting for her wife to continuetelling her about her day.

"Anyways,he literally looked over the tasks I was given ,to check them over ,and I mean that's understandable,but I didn't appreciate how he literally screamed down my throat,saying...

 ** _( "This is not how I wanted these things done,damn it can you do what I ask,how I ask,a 4 year old would've done better then whatever in the hell you call this shit here,get it together Swan,or ill fire your ass like I should've done years ago,and get someone else to take your place,don't you disappoint me")._**

"Babe,i feel like I'll be fired soon because since he talked shit to me again,I thought about all the years I have put up with how he has talked to me,how he has disrespected me,even after i have been attempting to be civil,do better.I have just had enough,so I knocked the shit out of him,then some of my co-workers pulled me off of him,because of what went down,so I actually thought I was fired immediately but as he rose up from the floor wiping the blood from his fucked up nose,all he said was he's gonna have the board place me on some suspension,instead of firing me,giving me this one and only last strike.I literally could see deep in his eyes he felt upset,as well as guilty,like I knocked some sense into his head because I'm one of the best workers he has at that place,and I finally stood up for myself,God babe why do I feel like shit,feel like complete animal shit?"

"Baby you know what it's alright to feel what you feel,you didn't want to go as far as fighting I'm sure,I'm not saying what you did was right,but you stood up for yourself,and I'm proud of you dear,I truly am,let's just breathe,I want you to forget about all that has happened between you and your boss ,and let me take care of you,and make you feel better OK?"

"You're right babe,that's one of the many things I love about you,you know just what to say,and when to say,it helps me more than you could imagine,thank you for being you,and sticking by my side."

"Anything for my love. After work I went straight to the medical store and got us some goodies,because we both deserve it tonight,now go sit down on the edge of the bed,I will most certainly make you enjoy this night."

As Emma did as she was told,waiting for her wife,she sees her wife placing weed inside of a blunt wrapper. She was making sure to roll it up perfectly,with her fingers,switching it up to her kissable lips,then her tongue ,turning her wife on in more ways than one,she finally lit it up,walking towards her wife at the edge of the bed,seeing the darkness of lust in her eyes,she smirks then stops and stands in between her wife's legs,inhaling the weed smoke,holding it then exhaling it,hitting it once more then holding it in a bit then directed her wife to open her mouth so she can except the smoke her wife exhales ,then she tongue kisses her,and groans soon as her wife backs away,but hands her the blunt,so she can inhale it alone,then finally talks once more.

"While you kick back,I plan to give you the lap dance of your life,do a little strip tease,then I plan to strip your clothes off from head to toe,so enjoy that weed and just calm your nerves got it?"

Just before her wife answers her back,she exhales while giving her response smirking.

"Hell yeah!"

Just as Regina started to turn and head off to handle her plans,Emma gives her ass a hard smack,making her chuckle with a wink on the side.

* * *

 **BEWARE OF THIS SMUT HALF!(VERY DIRTY/KINKY TALK)**

Regina has already stripped down to just her thong,continues grinding on her wife,not letting her touch her just yet. Her Ipod was already connected to her Emma's UE Boom playing tons of their songs,then another song that she favored of them all came on...

(Dance For You) _by Beyonce_

Regina continues her dance for her wife,for only a little while longer ,finally pausing her dance. She takes her thong off,letting her wife Emma touch her ass,squeezing it,then Regina takes the rest of her wife's clothes off,leaving just her Calvin Klein boxer briefs on. She then continues grinding,lowering herself just barely on Emma's lap,making Emma hold onto her hips so she doesn't fall,continuing her gyrating movements to the rhythm of the music,making Emma harder and twitch in her boxers,feeling so amazing to the friction pressured to her pussy from her wife's cock. Finally having enough of it,She rises up off of her wife,then lowers herself on her knees in front of her wife,demanding that Emma rises just enough for her to be able to take off her last piece of clothing,throwing it with no hesitation,she grips her wife's big cock,spitting on it, jerking it off a bit,then takes her full length into her mouth,moaning while the cock is placed at the hilt of her throat.

"God Gina,baby deep throat me like that,you know just how I love it,shit yeahhh!"

"Mmmmmmmm baby"

Regina massages her wife's balls with one hand,still sucking her wife's cock,making slurping noises,feeling how much her wife is growing,being able to tell her wife is close to her awaited climax. Then and there Emma began gripping the back of the brunettes head,guiding her wife's movements,then finally...

"Shit mamma,your daddies about to cum,Oh shit take me."

"Give it all to me baby,that's right,feed me your warm cum."

Finally streams of cum land on her wife's tongue,and a bit landed on her wife's boobs,she wiped cum off of her boobs with her fingers,then started licking and sucking it seeing that happen makes Emma become even more turned on,and hard all over. While Regina finishes,she looks up to see her wife's dick hard all over again,she smirks then rises on her feet,lowering her lips to her wife's earlobe to whisper.

"This party is just getting started,now watch me ride you for real."

Emma moans,then does as she is told,waiting on her wife. Regina then crawls on the bed,climbing to squat over Emma's lap and holds unto her wife's cock,lining it up in position at her opening,slowly taking her in,making them both moan at the same placeing her hands on her wife's hip,keeping her steady as Regina slowly grinds, rising up and down Emma's cock,then speeds up,making them both loose it.

"God baby!that's it,ride your daddies dick!take it baby!take what you want,just like that fuck yeah!your pussy is gripping me so good."

"Give me all of that good dick daddy!you fill me up so good!you are certainly the best fuck I ever had,it's a promise!I'm going to cum soon baby,i need you to give mamma everything you got,I want it all."

Just then Emma fucks her faster, then grips her wife's ass,smacking it hard one time.

"Shit you're my nasty girl,i love it,and hell yeah,you're damn right I'm the best fuck you've ever had.I've ruined you for anyone else since the first moment we fucked each others brains out in my jeep,while your ex-husband was in bed. He totally messed up introducing you to me,because the moment he did I looked deep into your eyes,they were a pool full of black,just filled with lust,and passion,with all the proof that you wanted and needed me,and now you got me. My dick holds your name on it,just as your good pussy has mines written all over it. Shit I'm about to cum so hard for you in a minute,I'm so close,baby cum with me."

Emma used one of her hands to smack her wife's ass a few more times making it red,making her scream..

"Aye,papi! Mierda yo Mas fuerte tu saber solo como yo amor eso"

That's how Emma knows it's real,hearing her wife talk dirty in Spanish,it just turns her on. Emma lifts her body up in a sitting position,sucking the brunettes hardened nipples,letting them go with a pop,then laying Regina down on her back gripping her thighs,spreading her legs wider,placing each leg over her shoulders just to kneel and lean down placing her cock back into her wife,pounding into her,the house was filled with sounds of moaning,screaming,skin slapping,swears,and headboard noises,both lovers were so lost in each other until they both finally met their climaxes, then laid back catching their breaths.

"Holy shit,you always know how to make me forget the bad just to dismiss it and remember only the good that comes."

"HA!well my dear heart,it's been my motto ever since I became your heart,and please don't tell me I've worn you out already,what's the matter Emma,you can't make it for another round,or two?"

"Thanks babe,and the hell I can't,just give me a minute to catch my breath,the party ain't over yet."

"Better not be,I have so much planned for you,and I know I should've asked you over the phone before coming home,but did you eat something on the way here?because I totally forgot about dinner."

"Nah,no worries babe,I had my chow down right after i left work, are you up for round two lady love?"

"Oh you know I am,it's your turn to take over this round all the way,so continue to treat your queen how she should be treated."

"Yes your majesty."

The END!

 **Long Night Ahead For Them Eh?Anyways Please Again Don't Be Afraid To Leave Your Reviews Guys. ;)**

 **If Any Mistakes I Take Fault,I Am New To Writing,I Am Pretty Much A Rookie,Still Have Plenty To Learn. If Any Of You Have Advice On My Writing,or Anything That Can Help Make My Story Much Better,I Am Always Willing To Take Any Help,Thank You.**


End file.
